User blog:SibunaSeason34/House of Anubis: Never Wake Me Up - Chapter Three - House of Disappointment
As the lights went off and Victor dropped his pin, the house was drowning in silence of the night. The wind was slowly blowing the curtains, coming from the opened window in the kitchen. You could easily hear a musquito flying near you. As the minutes went by, Patricia finally convinced herself not to fear and sneak out of the room without getting noticed by the caretaker. She silently woke Nina up, who was already enjoying her sleep due to the such depressing day. Nina woke up really fast, got dressed up and they both headed to find Fabian. When Patricia and Nina went downstairs, they got a bit surprised that Fabian was already waiting for them, with a smile on his face, looking at Nina. Nina slowly bit her lip and took his hand and Patricia took the camera out of her bag. Fabian: Wait, where's Amber and Alfie? Patricia: Apparently, Amber needs her beauty sleep, and I didn't want to take Alfie because, you know how bad he is with hearing voices of zombies in the night. Fabian: Hm, tell me about it. So, what do we do? Patricia: First Mr. Rutter, we should get our asses out of the house before we get noticed by Victor. And then we'll start our mission. Now, Nina, do you have some sort of hair clip? Nina: How many will I have to give you? Patricia: A lot since I never put them in my hair. Nina: I already ruined 10 of them while trying to uncover the ancient Cup of Ankh mystery. This is the last one I've got right now. If you break this one it will be up to Ambs to make me not look like a zombie. Fabian: You still look beautiful, Nina. Nina smiled and started blushing as her cheeks turned pink and she again bit her lip. Patricia: Okay, if you two are gonna make out again I may actually throw up. Nina: You gotta find yourself a boyfriend. Patricia: Thanks, but I can take care of myself. Now, let's go. It didn't take 30 seconds and the door was already unlocked. Nina: Wow... That was fast. Patricia: Learning from the best. Nina, Fabian and Patricia all sneaked out of the house with their coats and shoes on, flashlights in their hands and a camera in Patricia's hand. As the night went by, they all were staying in the cold, hidden in the bushes, trying to spot something with the camera filming everything. Even though they were all freezing out of cold, Nina and Fabian didn't seem to care about it since they both were flirting with each other, nothing around seemed to matter to them. Patricia: We've been here for 1 hour, we should just go. As much as Nina wanted to get a cup of tea and go to sleep, she didn't want to give up on Patricia. Nina: No. I say we stay. Remember what being in Sibuna taught us? Work hard to reach something you want. Patricia: Okay, one more hour. After that, I'm done. Thanks, guys, for taking your time helping me. Patricia smiled and she felt really grateful for both - Fabian and Nina. Fabian: Patricia, didn't you say that you're going to invite Joy as well? Patricia: Oh, Gosh, I forgot! I have to go get her! Nina: No... Let her sleep. Patricia: Whatever you say... About thrity minutes later, Nina started feeling bad. She started hearing voices and her locket started shining red. Nina: Guys, I'm not feeling very well. Fabian: What's wrong? Nina: I don't know... I don't feel safe. Patricia: What do you mean? Nina: It's like... Someone's... watching me? Nina was about to calm down, until she spotted something moving in the bushes. 'Oh My God...' she whispered. Patricia: What? Nina: Guys, over there. Fabian and Patricia both started looking where Nina pointed her finger at, but they didn't see anything. Nina: Someone's there. Do you see? Patricia: I don't see anything. Where? Nina: He's looking at us... I don't like this, Fabes. Fabian was about to start helping Nina to calm down, he felt a bit worried, until he gasped when he saw a shadow of a man far in the view. Fabian: Oh, yeah, I see him... Patricia: Oh my... Fabian: Who are you?!?! What do you want?!?! Fabian shouted without being afraid of anything. Nina: Fabian, shut up! The man disappeared from the view and everyone was being scared. Nina: I swear, I saw him. Patricia: I think I saw him too! Fabian: It could be only because we're scared, I mean, maybe we were so terrified that we started seeing things we were afraid of? Patricia: Well... Patricia was about to say something, but she stopped when she heard someone breathing behind her back. Patricia: Guys, I don't think imagination is tricking us... Patricia was so scared, that she started crying right after she saw a shadow of a man in front of her eyes. She fastly gasped and closed her mouth with her hand. Jerome: Boo!!! Fabian, Nina and Patricia screamed when they saw Alfie and Jerome jumping right in front their faces from the bushes. Alfie: I can't believe you guys didn't invite us to your ghost hunting game! Patricia: You stupid idiots ruined everything! Jerome: No, the stupid idiots are you guys who cannot grow up from your immature games. Also, I'd like my camera back, thank you very much. Alfie: Some friends you are. Jerome took his camera back from Patricia and ran back to the house along with Alfie. Nina: God, I have never been so scared in my life before... Patricia: I can't believe that we sat here like idiots for 2 hours just to get humiliated by these losers! Ugh, let's just go... Patricia couldn't control her anger and disappointment. Nina: Can't believe all this time the man in the woods was just two stupid boys playing tricks on us. Fabian: What if it wasn't? Nina: Huh? Fabian: What if the man we saw right there really wasn't them? I assure you that Alfie and Jerome weren't the ones who killed a student. Patricia: Well, of course Alfie wouldn't, but do we really need to talk about Jerome? Fabian: Yeah, but it wasn't. What if the killer is still there in the cold, waiting for his victim... Nina: Well, as much as I'd love to solve this, I ain't risking my life to become that victim. So, as I said, we should go back to the house and go to sleep. Patricia: Okay, let's go to the house. But I don't think I'll ever sleep again. The students turned their flashlights off and all headed back to the house. After a night of terrific events, it was 7 o'clock in the morning and everyone was having breakfast. Jerome and Alfie both joked about Patricia, Fabian and Nina in the woods last night. Amber wanted to know how everything went, so she whispered in Nina's ear. Amber: Neens, last night, how did it all go? Nina didn't know what to answer. Nina: Worse than we though... I'll catch you later and tell you all about it at school, k? Amber nodded and continued on eating her toast. Jerome: Hey, Trixie, could you pass me that jar of juice, please? Patricia: I ain't passing you nothing, asshole. Mick: Ouch... Joy: Still the same Patricia Williamson, huh? Patricia: Yeah, some things around here never change. Except the trust. Patricia was still mad about Jerome and she wasn't afraid of anything anymore. She slowly stood up from the table, took the jar of juice and poured all of it on Jerome's head. Patricia: That haircut didn't fit you, weasel. But hey, look at the bright side! You wanted the juice - I gave you the juice. Happy now?! Patricia took her bag and walked to school on her own. Even though it wasn't expected for Patricia to do that, everyone got used to such things from their friend. Amber: Wow, I'm so looking forward to tweet this! Hashtag - amazeballs. Alfie: Well, bae, if you want, I can make your day even more amazeballs. Alfie was about to take Amber's hand and start flirting, but Amber knew what was coming and quickly took a cookie from the table and threw it at Alfie's mouth. Amber: Yeah, like that's ever going to happen. Jerome knew he owes Patricia and apology for last night, so he ran to her and took her hand. Patricia: Don't you ever touch me! Jerome: I'm sorry! I'm sorry about last night. Patricia: Oh, you're sorry? And when we're done talking, you're just gonna run to your best friend Alfie, and make all of this a joke. You're pathetic. Jerome: What? Patricia: All you do is joke about everything happening around. It makes me sick. Jerome: No, going out there in the cold, staying on the cold ground for hours makes you sick. You thought all of this was a joke? Patricia: The way I see it - yeah, you are a joke. Jerome: Then you have no idea on what kind of person I am! Patricia: Actually - the opposite. I know exactly who you are. Jerome felt really mad that noone understood him so he took his back pack, smashed the door of the hallway and ran to school before anyone tried to stop him, leaving Patricia even more mad and confused. Right after the argument, Mara finished breakfast and walked to find Patricia. Mara: Hey, what happened? Patricia: Why do you care? It's like maths exam isn't enough for you to worry about. Mara: I'm trying to be a good friend! Patricia: Nobody ever wants to be a good friend to me! What makes you so special? Patricia walked out of the house and headed to school, leaving everyone in the house worried and confused what's up between her and Jerome. In the end, everyone was standing in the hallway gettingt ready to go, discussing about the morning. Amber: This day could not get any weirder. Nina: Are you sure? Because from where I stand, drama's everywhere. But is it weird? I mean, this is Anubis house. At least for me, I got used to all of this. Everyone walked out of the house apart from Nina, Fabian and Amber, they wanted to talk about last night. Nina and Fabian stood there to tell Amber everything what happened, meanwhile she was chatting with her friends on her phone. Nina: So, Amber, about last night... Amber: OMG! Ah! Nina: Excuse me? Amber: You won't believe who followed me! AH! Nina: Who followed you? Amber: My biggest role model ever, the one and only Victoria Beckham! Nina: Victoria Beckham followed you? Amber: Can't talk, gotta run and tweet everyone about it! Amber was full of excitement, but she didn't want to be late, so she slipped her phone into her purse and ran to school. Nina: You know, sometimes I wonder if we should invite her to our Sibuna missions or not. I mean, how can you focus when a girl like Amber keeps screaming about someone popular following her on twitter? Fabian: I don't even know if there's an answer to that question. Fabian and Nina smiled at each other, Fabian took Nina's hand and they both hurried up to go to school. Please rate this chapter! :) 10 8-9 6-7 4-5 2-3 Thank you for reading! Happy Halloween! Category:Blog posts Category:Project Halloween Category:Horror Category:House of Anubis fanfictions